


Galaxy Talks

by astr0cat



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Galaxy questions, M/M, They stay friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Been wanting to write this for awhile now, so here you have it Ladies and Germs, Erick and David</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxy Talks

A burst of rays rained down upon the land, coating the long grass in warmth. Stars barely shining through the navy blanket of fading night, twinkled softly before disappearing into the cotton candy colored clouds.

A pair of swings sat beside a flourishing garden, mossy, beat up playhouse resting just on the opposite side.

The plank of wood swung loosely in the air, the other having been filled nearly an hour ago. A boy roughly around the age of seventeen sat perched on the swing closest to the forest, gentle green orbs trained on its beauty. His short, curled brown hair fell down out if his red tinted beanie and down to his chin.

His lithe form snug in a flannel, grey scarf clinging to his neck loosely, palms resting on silver chains.

“Erick!”

The brunette swiveled his head around and glanced at the overly loud, overly cheerful eighteen year old that bounded over to him.

Black hair pushed to the side before being pulled up in a short swoop, the sides shaved only lightly. Blue eyes caught Ericks, his verdant ones delivering annoyance while those of teal sent smiles.

“David, would you learn to close that ginormous hole you call a mouth? You're ganna wake my parents.”

The ravenette shrugged before muttering out an apology, smile still shining on his narrow face before he sat down. Upon contact with the swing, a creak was emitted. David turned his gaze to glance over at his dear friend, Erick. “Did you catch any?”

The brunette shrugged his shoulders allowing a satisfying pop to occur, sprouting from his joints. “A few of everything.”

David's face formed into a benevolent beam, “show me then.”

Erick let a sigh slip through his lips before leaning down, pasty hands grabbing at the bag he had brought along with him. After a moment he produced a camera and multiple jars, all filled with multiple different things.

The smile only began to grow wider as David scooped up a few if the containers, “Southern Giant Darner, Water Boatman, fuck you even got Middlemist Camellia,” the ravenette let out a gasp of awe before moving onto the final glass. “Ah, of course you got a jar of fireflies, you always loved doing that.”

Eric rolled his eyes before practically shoving the camera into David's hands, “wished you would have turned up during the shower, but I guess I shouldn't expect too much out of such a slacker.”

The older teen's brows furrowed up before he shouted out an excuse, “I told you it was a fifty-fifty chance if I came! I wanted to come, I really did-” The brunette cut him off, “i'm just fuckin’ with you, I know you wouldn't miss a shower unless it was something of more importance.”

David set the device down in order to place the containers back into their confinements of the bag. Picking up the camera once more, he began to flip through the photos, “you got a nice shot of the comet that came round…” His voice was somber, no doubt that he was upset about missing the event.

Erick reached over and let his pale palm rest on his friend's shoulder, “there's supposed to be another coming up next month, you'll be there, yeah?”

The ravenette paused before looking up from the camera, somberness fading, “of course.”

A comfortable silence filled the air, the only sound coming through was the occasional clicks of the camera as David flipped through the photos. “So did you make a wish on those shooting stars?” the ravenette had asked after a while, “wish for a girlfriend for your lonely ass?”

Erick chuckled softly before delivering a soft shove to his friend who in return, let a laugh escape his throat, “David, don't even fucking start being a hypocrite. You don't have one either.”

The ravenette grinned, “yeah, yeah, whatever.” 

A breeze swept through the air, chilly and frigid, and the brunette slouched into himself, arms rubbing on his biceps. Blue eyes were on him once more before the deep sound of David's voice cut through the air, “so what things do we have to talk about today?”

Erick turned his green gaze towards the ravenette, “are we alone in this world? Is this cold reality all a figment of our imagination, or perhaps maybe we are mere puppets?”

David smiled, face falling to the ground where he stared for a moment in thought.

This was a monthly, if not then weekly occurrence that the two had conjured one evening over three years ago. Along with the photos of meteor showers and glasses of life, Erick would wield a question, waiting patiently for David to engage in the conversation to commence in their “galaxy talks” as the ravenette liked to call them. These talks would consist of, you guessed it, questionable things about the galaxy, also known as everything and anything. In response to the other's inquiries, mostly Erick's, David would reply with yet another question. Erick was the young scientist, the one with the everlasting, curious mind. Hed acquire rare species of all living things whether it be plant or animal life, he'd have it in a jar for a temporary time span-inevitably releasing them after a few hours to a day. Yes, Erick the nerdy, flannel wearing, hipster of science. 

David, however, was quite the opposite. Well, not quite the complete opposite actually. He was nerdy, but not in the scientific or books way, he was a man who made a living off of virtual games. A few things come to mind upon that fact being brought out: Youtube Gaming. Yup, that was David, he was the overly loud man, always so blissfully happy. He was the beacon of hope in the darkness for multiple people, thousands actually.

Erick was the type of teen who dedicated hours to researching live facts, the one who didn't give a damn about any random human's feelings, though he knew the human brain better than most. Human Psychology had been a class the brunette had excelled in for over five years and if he really desired, he could really fuck someone up. Thankfully Erick was a calm man with a good head on his shoulders, his only main desire being learning and being isolated, letting only family in along with David. Those few people were the only ones the brunette gave a genuine damn about, even over foolish incidents such as a bad day or a loss of a favorite garment of clothing. Erick cared about the feelings of those very close to him, not just a simple friend. Hell, David didn't even know if the brunette had “simple friends”.

The moment came and went before the ravenette turned his cyan gaze back up to the young scientist, “interesting theory, but what if instead we are all reflections and the original copies of ourselves live a better or worse life?” Erick grinned widely, cheeky smirk arising upon his lips that David loved. The small feature was one to behold, one that told the ravenette how much Erick was actually enjoying his company. It was always nice to know that he was one of the few people that could make that smirk bloom.

“Maybe it's all a dream,” the brunette motioned to himself, “I could be a dream, all of this world could be a dream to you-I could be nothing more than a mirage-” Erick cut him off before he could continue, “I'd rather not imagine that one.”

The ball of nerdiness halted in his speech, round, green eyes staring up at him, smile faded into a tight line. However, as soon as it came, his lips formed back into their cheeky smile, “why? Love me or some shit?”

David laughed heartedly, “in the most platonic of ways. You're like a brother to me, my best friend,” the ravenette reached over and ruffled Erick’s long curly, chestnut strands, red beanie tipping back. “Hey, stop that!” the brunette called out, hands smacking at the arms that attacked him.

The ravenette smiled softly, “who's being loud now?” he inquired, voice holding a tinge of amusement. “Do I have to repeat my words from last time?” Erick asked, green orbs turned towards the sunrise.

David instantly shook his head. On the last time they had met up, the brunette had practically dived into his mind, snuffing out every thought and secret and knowing them simply because of the way David fucking walked or moved. His words had been easily smothered down until they died on the back of his tongue all together. If anything, that was the last thing he wanted. It's not like it was even such a terrible thing, the secrets that had been revealed being deep but not anything the ravenette wouldn't have told him. It was just the fact he was probed so easily, it made him feel like an open book, a very uncomfortable feeling for most.

Erick had been looking at him out of the corner of his eye, smirk dissolving into a gentle smile as he returned his eyes to the pink and purple sky, dotted with heavenly clouds. “Very well, suit yourself.”

And of course, to top it all off, Erick enjoyed searching through his mind, was captivated-enthralled by how easily he could read him. He absolutely enjoyed reading his thoughts, his feelings.

Letting out a sigh, David followed the brunette's gaze over to where the sun began greeting the world.


End file.
